Ella veía más allá
by Ambar Hoo-Aoi
Summary: Nadie sabía quién era, pero sus ojos azules miraban igual que Albus. Y sonrió, mientras respondía cómo se llamaba. Ariana Dumbledore, un placer. Y, por su reacción, Neville supo que no estaba siendo precisamente educado teniendo la boca abierta.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Hogwarts siempre fue especial. Cada minuto en el que viviste en él lo fue. Cada segundo. Por ese mismo motivo, quizás, te mudaste a Hogsmeade y pusiste allí la taberna. Pero no había nada tan especial como el volver a su casa. Saber que te estaría esperando, igual que tú esperabas cada verano con ansias. Ella creía que tú trabajabas en un internado de lujo, te habías dado el lujo de hacerle creer eso. A veces le escribías, ella te respondía. Vaguedades.

Nunca jamás esperaste nada más de ella. Nunca. Menos aún cuando estabais ambos a punto de ser ancianos. Y de repente dejaste de quedarte en tu maldita taberna cada día, volvías a su lado y observabas cómo esa maravilla de Dios crecía. Primero en ella. Más tarde por su cuenta.

Evitaste que nadie supiese su existencia. ¿Una nueva persona en esta familia? Mejor su desconocimiento. Tal fue tu presión que N., como solías llamarla en tu pensamiento, cedió y se mudó a España.

Ella no estaría cerca de dónde murió, de donde vivió, de nada. Estaría lejos. A salvo. Ambos estuvisteis de acuerdo, una vez le explicaste quién eras.

N. no estaba contenta con ello. Claro que no. Llevabais unos 50 años "juntos" y nunca le dijiste que eras un mago. Que acababais de salir de una guerra horrible que te hizo perder a toda tu familia desde el principio. Nunca abriste la boca. Pero cuando viste a tu pequeña, cuando la sentiste bajo tus manos, caíste enamorado. Más enamorado de lo que lo estabas. De una forma diferente. Especial. Como Hogwarts. Pero más allá. Mucho más.

Cuando ella fue más mayor, solía decir "Hasta el infinito y más allá, ¿verdad, papá?", y tú sonreías y afirmabas. A. hacía feliz a todo el que la veía, sobre todo porque sonreía y miraba, con sus ojos azules que parecían ver más allá de ti, como si nada importase excepto tú.

No dijo nunca nada, solo aceptó con la cabeza que tú no eras el típico padre que se quedaba allí, y cada vez que aparecías, sonreía. Desde pequeña comprendió que todo iba más allá de ella. De N. De todo. Él era diferente. Era una cabra loca, como definieron alguna vez las dos mujeres de su vida, una vez la más joven se hizo mayor.

Y entonces tú viste cómo te plantaba cara, completamente seria por primera vez. No ibas a evitar que consiguiera esto. Necesitaba hacerlo. Era para lo que había nacido. Y ni tú, ni nadie evitaría que lo lograra. Aceptaste, sin querer aceptar. Tenía 20 años y no podías evitar que avanzara por su cuenta.

¿Pero volver allí? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no apareciese un nuevo Tom? ¿Qué no muriese? Nada. Nada ni nadie lo afirmaba. Pero ella tenía esa mirada. La que había visto en su hermano siempre. Y supo que nada podría impedírselo.

Y Aberforth Dumbledore cedió, dejó que su pequeña, Ariana Dumbledore II, fuese a Hogwarts a pedir trabajo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. **

**Hogwarts es sinónimo de hogar**.

Era una mujer inteligente. Y poderosa. Nadie podía negárselo. Al menos, nunca lo habían hecho. Ni tan siquiera intentado. Su aura decía que era una mujer de armas tomar, a pesar de tener una apariencia tan tranquila y común. Como había ocurrido durante toda su vida, desde que comenzó a interesarse en el sexo contrario, solo podían alabar sus ojos. Pero lo aceptaba. No era especial en el sentido físico. Atractiva, como toda mujer de 20 años, pero no más.

Por eso no se preocupó por su aspecto a la hora de llegar a la entrevista de trabajo. Contaba con que se lo dieran. Había averiguado que la profesora de Transformaciones, alguien llamada Lockhart, no duró más que el curso pasado, tras ser probada su negligencia en el trabajo.

Tras esos antecedentes, no le cabía duda alguna de que su presencia sería aceptada gratamente.

Pero, cuando vio que no era la única allí, se le vino el alma a los pies. Por los conocimientos que le había transmitido su padre, creía que no iba apenas nadie a pedir allí trabajo.

Aunque, observando más de cerca a sus "competidores", algo le decía que la mayoría de ellos serían tan malos en el puesto como, al parecer, había sido la profesora Lockhart. Y, si no se equivocaba, había por lo menos tres periodistas. Suspiró y se dejó caer en un asiento vacío, tamborileando con los dedos en su bolso. Esperaría a que les vieran en la entrevista y les dijeran que no.

Pero su espera no fue necesaria, cuando el director Longbottom salió, con una mirada despachó a los periodistas, y alguna que otra persona se sintió también intimidada. Así pues, quedaron dos personas además de Ariana.

Una a una, fueron entrando. No les retuvieron más de 10 minutos, saliendo con una mirada pesimista que le daba a la mujer más esperanzas. Quizás fuese joven, pero era buena. Más que buena. Sensacional. Extraordinaria. Podría con ello y con más.

– ¿Queda alguien? Oh, usted, perdóneme. Pase.

Ariana se levantó, se atusó el pelo, como cuando estaba nerviosa, deteniéndose cuando había empezado, repitiéndose de nuevo que ella podía con ello y con más. Pasó tras el director, que mantuvo la puerta abierta y una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cansada y pesimista. Ella le demostraría que era lo que Hogwarts necesitaba.

– Buenos días, director Longbottom.

– Siéntese, señorita… Lo lamento, yo desconozco su nombre.

– Oh, no se preocupe, todo empieza siempre así –sonrió. Una sonrisa que llegaba tanto a sus ojos como a su boca. Y Neville se descubrió pensando que sus ojos brillaban como los de Albus, girándose levemente para mirarlos–. Ariana Dumbledore, un placer.

Neville la miró. Durante una cantidad importante de tiempo. Sin poder despegar su mirada. Estaba como alucinando. Y su boca abierta demostraba que, pese a ser un hombre adulto, a veces desconocía cómo tratar a las personas. Más aún cuando eran jóvenes y mujeres. Y si encima se apellidaban Dumbledore… El desastre estaba hecho.

Ariana torció la sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo, cambiando su gesto por uno incómodo.

– Oh. Yo… Yo… Lo siento. Perdóneme. De nuevo. ¿Dumbledore? Ariana Dumbledore. Yo… Necesito un minuto, si no le importa.

– Claro. Sí, sin problema.

Neville se quería dar de cabezazos contra la pared durante un rato. Y Ariana necesitaba soltar todo el aire que había mantenido mientras él la miraba como si fuese la primera mujer que aparecía delante de él.

Por eso, ambos evitaron mirarse mientras el director de Hogwarts salía de su despacho. Un despacho que, a pesar de llevar ocupando ya tres años, seguía sin sentir como suyo propio.

–Disculpe, señorita, pero… Me gustaría que me mirase, si es tan amable.

Ariana, que se retocaba el pelo por quinta vez, se giró sin saber muy bien qué retrato le estaba hablando. Por eso, cuando vio que quien le hablaba se parecía de tal manera a su padre, dio un paso atrás y quiso salir corriendo de vuelta a España, para asegurarse de que Aberforth seguía vivo.

– ¿Pa… papá? –Se le escapó de los labios, asustada como jamás en su vida.

– Oh, no lo creo, querida. ¿Aberforth tuvo una hija? Sí, eso parece. Tenemos todos los mismos ojos. Es la maldición del Dumbledore, tener los ojos azules –tenía esa típica nota de alegría en la voz que su padre odiaba. Por eso supo que no podía ser otro más que…

– ¿…Tío Albus? Dios mío. Nunca pensé que… Papá nunca… Por Merlín… –Respiró hondo y se obligó a tranquilizarse–. Vale, de acuerdo. Papá, Aberforth, nunca me dijo que fuisteis director de Hogwarts. Yo… Pufff.

– Yo tampoco esperaba que los Dumbledore siguieran existiendo. ¿Dónde estudiaste? Tienes un marcado acento inglés al hablar. Conoces la lengua, pero no es la tuya originaria, sin duda.

– España. Viví allí desde que nací. Este impulso de volver a Inglaterra sigue sin convencer a mis padres, ya conoces a Abe, supongo. Siempre ha sido un cabra loca, pero odia que le lleven la contraria en algo, así que evita todo lo posible que lo hagas. Supongo que habré heredado algo de él también, y es esa cabezonería. Dios, no puedo hacer esto –hablaba muy rápido, confusa y asustada, como si soltar todo de golpe fuese a ayudar en algo. Respiró hondo–. Hablar con mi tío por primera vez en mi primera entrevista de trabajo seria no es lo que esperaba.

– El apellido Dumbledore es importante en Inglaterra. En España quizá no te juzgaron por él, sufriste menos. Es algo que Aberforth hizo bien, sin duda –Albus continuaba hablando, sin importarle que su recién conocida sobrina se tuviera que sentar, respirando agitada–. Aquí fui un miembro importante de la sociedad. Cuando se dé a conocer tu puesto, pues estoy vseguro de que será tuyo, serás atacada y recriminada. Todos aquellos que no estaban interesados en ti a la hora de entrevistarse como profesores, lo estarán. El Profeta estará encima de ti hasta que logren una entrevista. Mis amigos querrán conocerte y saber cómo eres, asegurarse de que eres realmente de mi familia. Será difícil. Neville, quiero decir, el director Longbottom, fue alumno cuando yo era director. Morí cuando él aún estudiaba aquí. De ahí su comportamiento. Es un apellido respetado. Venerado en algunos sectores, incluso. Será conveniente prepararte para ello.

Ariana respiró hondo, asimilando cada una de las palabras de su tío, del cual desconocía su aspecto hasta ese mismo día. Le miró de nuevo y respiró hondo, de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarse hasta lograr recomponerse de nuevo.

– Vale. Cámaras, periodistas. Estupendo. Lo que necesitaba. Yuhu –hablaba para sí misma cuando estaba nerviosa, entre dientes, un hábito que solía incomodar a todo el mundo–. Odio la atención mediática. En España es una mierda. En Inglaterra será otra mierda. Amarillista. Rosa. Mierda. Odio los periódicos. Odio las fotos. Joder –volvió a respirar hondo y sonrió levemente cuando Neville volvió a entrar.

– Lamento lo ocurrido. Es que…

– Sí, sí. Albus Dumbledore me lo ha explicado. Yo creo que quizá debería ir… –Longbottom no dejó que finalizase la frase, haciendo caso omiso a su intento de salir de allí.

– Oh, perfecto. Entonces, cuénteme. O déjeme su currículum, como desee. Suelo pedirle a la gente que haga alguna demostración de su habilidad respecto a la asignatura…

– Oh, bien. Sí. Ariana Dumbledore. 20 años. Nacida y criada en España. Estudié en La Academia, el mejor colegio de magia de España, como ya sabe. Primera de mi promoción. Hice el discurso de graduación. Graduada con honores, de hecho –estaba orgullosa de sí misma, su incomodidad no evitaba que hablase con pasión, a pesar de estar deseando salir de allí–. Me recomendaron notablemente mis profesores en el currículum. Tengo una matrícula de honor en Transformaciones. Es la asignatura que más me gusta –sonrió levemente, recordando el porqué fue su favorita inicialmente–. Esto es un reto. Me gustaría enseñar, pero no sé si estoy preparada para ello. Oh, y... –alzó la varita y señaló el escritorio, que comenzó a bailar y cantar–. ¿Es… suficiente?

– Sí. Está contratada –Neville sonreía. Hacía años que no encontraba a alguien tan capaz para el puesto, a pesar de su inexperiencia–. El 1 de septiembre comenzamos. Oh, y solo para que no parezca algo precipitado cuando se lo diga el día 1, mis hijos estudian aquí. No esperan ningún trato favorable, pero para evitar que así sea, le informo anteriormente. Y si lo esperasen, castíguelos. Uhm… Ah, también deberá asegurarse de hacer lo mismo con los hijos de Potter y los Weasley. No nos gusta privilegiar a los estudiantes por los logros de sus padres. Tendrá un dormitorio escondido tras su despacho, que el mismo día 1 le enseñaré, y ese mismo día también le darán un horario de las clases. Deberá preparar especialmente a los alumnos de 5º y 7º, pues ellos tienen exámenes que determinarán su carrera tras Hogwarts. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– No, gra… gracias. Nos vemos el día 1 –y caminó hasta el exterior, con miles de pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza, casi peleándose por ser el primero. Por eso, sin siquiera darse cuenta, llegó a Hogsmeade, y con ello, la posibilidad de aparecerse.

Y aunque realmente no dudaba que lograría ser la profesora de Transformaciones, sonrió y contuvo un grito de felicidad mientras se aparecía de nuevo en su casa, deseosa de contar a su padre que le habían cogido.

Bueno, quizá tuviese más ganas de saber cómo explicaba por qué no conocía la historia de la Guerra de Inglaterra de forma correcta. Quizá fuese de mala hija, pero le gustaba ver cómo su padre salía de los agujeros en la historia que él mismo se había hecho. Una historia que, de todos modos, nunca le había convencido. Suponía que sería incómodo, hablar con sus padres y ver cómo reaccionaban ante sus preguntas. A lo mejor también sería conveniente comprar algún libro sobre la Guerra Mágica, aunque únicamente fuese para saber quiénes eran los Potter y los Weasley.

* * *

James Sirius Potter podía ser llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca tranquilo. Ni interesado en el periódico. Al menos, no solía ser llamado así. Por eso a su hermano Albus le extrañó tanto verle leer el periódico en silencio que tuvo que llamar a su madre, Ginny, y a su hermana, Lily Luna, para que no pareciese únicamente una alucinación suya. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, dando posibilidades para tan extraño evento, aunque todos ellos sabían que era a causa del mismo suceso. Al cabo de un rato, James resopló y levantó la cabeza, hastiado, mirando a la puerta de la cocina.

– En serio, llevo oyéndoos todo el rato. Callaos un minuto o algo, que aún no he encontrado la noticia.

– ¿Cuál, cielo? –Ginny, su cabello pelirrojo revoloteando alrededor de James y el periódico, su perfume floral y con la voz suave pero firme, se inclinó hacia la página que leía y frunció los labios, imitando de una forma extraordinaria a la antigua profesora McGonagall –. Cariño, ¿tenías que leer la columna de las Skeeter?

– Es la que ha hablado de periódico gratis, mamá –sonreía como solo él sabía, como, tras haber visto fotos del padre de Harry, los Merodeadores hacían. Tener nombre de dos de ellos le había dejado factura. Gamberro y seductor. Hasta su madre se sentía más cómoda cuando él sonreía, como todas las mujeres–. De eso y de profesores nuevos. No puedes esperar que no quiera saber. Tengo que ahorrar para irme de casa en cuanto salga de Hogwarts, y perder cinco sickles cada vez que llega el Profeta no es algo que quiera seguir haciendo.

Albus siempre se había metido con él por ser demasiado alocado para ser normal. Pero que, desde que llegase el verano, se hubiese vuelto "responsable", le asustaba más que las gamberradas que su hermano podría hacerle a su casa en Hogwarts.

Fue uno de los peores momentos de la familia Potter. James S. Potter, Gryffindor, mayor por un año que Albus S. Potter, esperaba que este fuese seleccionado en la casa de los leones.

La única persona que tardó más que él en aceptar que, al contrario de lo que esperaba, estaba en Slytherin, fue su tío Ron. Pero el tío Ron siempre había sido conocido por su mal humor y sus comentarios en contra de la casa de las serpientes. Sobre todo si se apellidaban Malfoy, como el mejor amigo de Albus. A causa de esos comentarios, Albus pasó unos tres años sin hablarle. Hasta que Rose estalló y le dijo que era también su amigo, que era majo, y que iban a ir a felicitarle por su cumpleaños al día siguiente, le gustase o no. Desde ese día, todos saben que es mejor evitar a Rose cuando estaba enfadada. Podría ser Ravenclaw, inteligente como ella sola, pero había heredado el genio de la abuela Molly. No era la única, claro, pero era la que más pronto estallaba. Y Ron dejó de hablar de Malfoy mal. Al menos delante de todos, porque Rose les contó que en realidad, todavía lo hacía cuando creía que estaba en su habitación. Su madre le ignoraba, pero seguía haciéndolo.

Otro mal momento que vivieron fue cuando Lily entró en Hufflepuff y sus hermanos sólo aparecían para pedirle que hiciera cosas por ellos o para burlarse de su casa. Hasta que, claro, les lanzó una maldición mocomurciélago delante de todo el colegio. Nunca volvieron a decirle nada respecto a los Hufflepuff. Y, con ellos, muchos de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Era una de esas cosas que nunca se decían, pero se pensaban. Todos en contra de Slytherin, pero nadie decía nada del tratamiento injusto que la casa de los tejones recibía. Inclusive los mismos alumnos de Hufflepuff aceptaban ese trato. Hasta que llegó _La Revolución Lily Luna_ y les instó a protestar por ese inaceptable modo de tratarles. Ese fue el segundo peor momento de la vida de la familia Potter, sin duda alguna. En general, Hogwarts había cambiado mucho desde que entraron los tres hermanos Potter. Al igual que ellos mismos.

De ahí, quizás, el cambio de James. Aunque Albus tenía la teoría de que no era únicamente debido a eso, sino más bien a que Fred y él estuvieron al borde de la muerte a finales de curso. Frank se libró en esa ocasión por estar castigado por una broma anterior. No necesitaron echarle ninguna bronca en casa. Las lágrimas de Ginny y de Lily fueron prueba suficiente de que era necesario recular y detenerse a plantearse si quería pasarse el resto de su vida así, sufriendo por conseguir cinco segundos de risas y aplausos.

Albus no les escuchó, pero Hugo se lo contó a Rose y a él cuando volvieron de estar en casa de Scorpius disfrutando de su campo de quidditch. Una pelea enorme, gigantesca, estremecedora. Fred y James llevaban sin hablarse desde ese día. Y eran los mejores amigos, junto a Frank y Molly. Aunque estos dos últimos, desde que comenzaron a salir, habían desaparecido un poco del mapa en cuestión de bromas y gamberradas.

Hugo les dijo, ayudado de Lily y Louis, que habían empezado a discutir porque Fred quería decidir cómo empezarían el curso en cuestión de bromas, para pedir o dejar de pedir material a su padre, fundador y dueño de Sortilegios Weasley. James le dijo que no habría más bromas. Fred pensó que le tomaba el pelo, y empezó a tomarle el pelo de vuelta. Pero llegado un momento, James le dijo que era suficiente, que no pensaba morir joven después de todo esto, no quería ser otro James u otro Sirius muerto. Se negaba a ello. Fred estalló y le dijo que no era el único que tenía el nombre de un pariente muerto, que no era lo mismo en su caso, porque habían pasado más años. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se miraban como si no se conocieran. James guardó la varita, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y se alejó.

Tras varios domingos interminables en los que ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada, Molly les pidió que lo pensaran. No el hacer bromas, sino el volver a donde estaban antes. Ambos la miraron, al mismo tiempo, y negaron. Series y tristes al mismo tiempo.

Fred era un alborotador, no podía resistir estar delante de alguien sin hacerle una broma o reírse de él levemente. James solía ser así. Albus lo sabía muy bien, siempre fue el blanco de sus bromas. Y no podía decir que echase de menos las bromas, pero sí le parecía que su hermano mayor hubiese crecido diez mil años de repente, y no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara.

– Oh, sí, la profesora nueva. Me dijo Neville, hace ya unos días, que iba a dar mucho de qué hablar. Uhm, A… Ariana, creo. O algo así. Que nos sorprenderíamos al conocerla. Especialmente nosotros, no vosotros, cariño.

Lily atendía a su madre mientras bostezaba, recogiéndose el cabello pelirrojo en una coleta. Albus la había obligado a levantarse de la cama, convencido de que estaba soñando, no le había dejado siquiera lavarse la cara para despejarse.

– ¿Ariana? Bueno, pues ya dentro de tres días la conoceremos, mamá –Lily le quitó importancia, con una sonrisa cansada.

– James, cielo… ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, a lo mejor, esta chica no quiere ser conocida periodísticamente? –Ginny se sentó junto a él, mirándole fijamente–. Yo recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo empezamos a salir, que allá donde fuésemos había alguien del Profeta intentando saber más de nuestras vidas… No es algo cómodo, ya lo sabes. Lo has vivido desde que eras pequeño.

James alzó la cabeza y suspiró, signo de que iba a darle la razón a su madre, aun a regañadientes.

– ¿Pero por qué no iba a querer ser conocida, mamá? Ni que ser profesor en Hogwarts fuese malo… –Albus había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, que respondió a Lily.

– Puede que quien hiciese algo malo fuese un familiar suyo. No lo sabemos. –Una de las cosas que más molestaban al único Potter que necesitaba gafas era que juzgaran a alguien por lo que hizo o dejo de hacer un familiar.

James gruñó para sí y dejó el periódico donde estaba.

– Me voy a casa de Teddy, le he enviado una lechuza para que estén al tanto. ¿Venís? Vamos a jugar a quidditch –tenía una sonrisa que, pese a ser similar a las que solía tener, no era tan feliz. Lily y Albus se apuntaron enseguida, y subieron los tres a cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

Ginny no decía nada nunca sobre el cambio de James, pero sabía que su hijo estaba pasándolo mal. Fred y él habían sido inseparables desde que se conocieron un domingo en la Madriguera. Solo esperaba que volver a Hogwarts les hiciese darse cuenta de que no deberían ponerse así por una niñez como esa. Si no estaban de acuerdo en hacer algo, era tan sencillo como para no hacerlo ambos, dejando al otro hacer lo que quisiera.

Porque, quisiera admitirlo o no como madre, sabía que Hogwarts podía hacer que hasta el más duro se ablandase. Era una característica propia del colegio. Podías pasarlo fatal fuera, pero allí podías refugiarte de todo.

Hogwarts, en eso todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo, era sinónimo de hogar.


End file.
